All in Me
by Beji
Summary: Vegeta attempts to destroy Buu by destroying himself, but instead of facing Ano-yo, he's wandering around as a soul that is bound to one person, the only one that can hear him...
1. Bound

Just a little whatever fic that I thought of, hopefully you will find it somewhat humorous. I guess it's AU, starting out right when Vege-chan sacrifices himself to kill off Buu. 

   Nope, no disclaimer, I have sworn them off… 

~~All in Me~~

       Floating, Watching. Watching my own body--which had turned to stone of all things—fall to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces upon contact. What to do now? Aren't I supposed to go to Ano-yo? Where was Snake Way? Last time I died, I never bothered hanging around. Everything went black, and then that long road surrounded by fluffy white clouds appeared.

       At least I can still sense ki. The ki of living beings. I wonder idly if I am also sensing other such wandering spirits, and I fly quickly towards my son's ki. Will anyone be able to see me? Sense me or hear me? Maybe I can enter their dreams, like on those entertainment programs my mate enjoys watching. 

       Oh kami, Bulma won't be too thrilled about this. She'll go on though, she is strong like that. How long will I be stuck like this? When is it my turn to go on to the next life?

       The Namek is still holding the two brats, and the one who-used-to-have-no-hair looks unhappy. I try to raise my ki, and allow myself to turn Super Saiyajin. They both continue to stare towards the dissipating mushroom cloud—I smirk as the island is overrun with large waves, destroying inanimate objects is still one of my hobbies—respect shining in their eyes. And shock. Well, I knew my actions would surprise them, but their respect caught me off guard. Not that it mattered, their fighting abilities were laughable at best, especially the un-bald one. They should have respected me long ago.

       But they aren't impressed with the size of my explosion—though I am, slightly—and I refuse to even consider that they are admiring my self_less_ness.

       I knew the brat wasn't hurt by my blow, and I wander away from the four, feeling rather bored. Heading towards the nearest city, I decide to see if my energy attacks have any effect on, well, anything. Finding no reason to start off small, I shoot off a large Big Bang, aiming it directly at the tallest building. A few windows are open, one with a plant on the edge, which spirals down towards the street. I listen eagerly for the following crash and scream. That was a good one, and it opens up a large door for general mischief, though my largest attack only has the smallest of effects. I try not to let my disgruntlement get in the way of my leisure time, after all, I _am_ one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

       I spend a few hours enjoying myself, determined to wait patiently for Ano-yo. Not that I'm really looking forward to leaving…at least here I can cause a little annoyance, and hell isn't on the horizon. I watch as that idiot Kakarott barely manages to defeat the ugly pink thing (which somehow survived my efforts). 

       Damn Kakarott.

       I am amongst the happily reunited as they rejoice at Kami's Lookout, but it troubles me that my mate and child are standing alone, looking less than happily reunited. Of course, they had no one to reunite with. Other than their wimpy, moronic friends. I realize that I could actually do something to the scarred one now, and no one would even realize it. I form a very large ball of ki, at least as large as the one that moved the dumb plant. No, I shouldn't call that plant dumb. It was at least smarter than the scarred one, and Kakarott as well. But at least Kakarott had bravery, which the plant also had, when it leapt off that windowsill without a second thought.

       I release the blast at the cowardly stupid thing—I can't even call it a man—and It is knocked onto Its sorry rear. I laugh loudly as all present turn to stare, and eventually join in my laughing fit. It turns bright red, standing up quickly, making lame excuses about being worn out. The coward didn't even fight! My son, Kakarott and his two brats are surely the only ones who could complain of weariness. They wear their blood and wounds like badges of courage. 

       Even Bulma brightens up, telling It to quit whining and get over itself. Trunks puts in his opinion also, telling It off in less than appropriate language. No, I was not mistaken in telling him how proud I am of him, he has proven himself _time_ and again. My mate is now angry with the boy, and he is forced to apologize to It. Trunks! Stooping to apologize to It! How could Bulma do that, betray her own child?

       But all too soon I am bored again, and I fly slowly home. 

       Halfway there the witch--Baba, I think—catches up with me, floating on her crystal ball, face frowning eternally. Finally, some answers. I hate depending on others, but this can't be avoided.

       "What am I still doing here?" I question her darkly.

       "Well, rather blunt aren't we?" Glowering darkly at her, I will the witch to explain.

       "Alright alright, no need to throw a hissy fit. Since you seem to prefer bluntness, I'll get right down to it. Your soul is, for lack of a better word, tied to someone else's. You are stuck here until they die, thereby freeing their soul and yours at the same time. There are ways of communicating with this person, and only this person, but you must find them on your own, as I am not authorized to tell you any more than I have. Enjoy your wait, Vegeta."

***

End Chapter 1

Well, I know that didn't have you roaring with laughter or anything, I guess I'm just too excited about this being a good fic with some humor. I really think I am more humorous in real life, but there's no way for you to judge that, ne?

    Tell me what you think!!!!! You must review! And as long as you're here (shameless plug ahead) go check out my (only) other fic, 

To Change the Future

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=540213 

What if Vegeta was forced to raise Bra alone? Bulma and Trunks come back for a visit (yep, BOTH Bulmas and Trunks'…) Just check it out, as I am still figuring out this whole summary business!


	2. One Mind

Well, so sorry this is really late!! I started to write the chapter with Chi-Chi as the person…but I didn't want people to think it would turn ito a V/CC. I was really trying to go for the humor bit, but I'm too much of a sucker for B/V. It really stinks too, because I _really_ wanted to be unpredictable! Oh well… I will still try to make it funny, but I couldn't resist B/V, however hard I tried!

  I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so just bear with me, as To Change the Future will still be my priority. I really need to get chapters out sooner for, well, everything! (Just a warning, I'm in psycho mode again. e_e Heeheeheeee!)

^'l'^ (Dude! It's like, an elephant. o_O Elephaaant…elephant…Moulin Rouge! Mwahahaha!)

       The ugly little creature disappears from my view (thank kami) and I heave a sigh as I ponder her words. Bound to someone? I'm only bound to one person, and besides my son, she's the only chikyuu-jin I don't mind being around. Well, most of the time. 

       I drift into the house and attempt to lay on our bed. I manage to float directly above the surface. Somehow floors are a little more stable, as are walls, and I have to apply will power to actually go through them. Or just touch the offending obstacle hard enough to cause damage. That'll send me right through, too. Annoying as hell, but at least I don't have to float everywhere like some blasted spirit. Which I am. Nevermind.

       Sensing the onna's ki nearing the house, I race through both walls and floors to stand just inside the front door. She better see me immediately, or else I will be most displeased. 

       The keypad on the other side beeps softly at the touch of her fingertips, and the door slides open silently. The onna's face seems to be set in stone, a mask lacking any emotion. I stand my ground, waiting for her reaction to my presence. If there is one…

       As soon as the door shuts she leans her back against it. Her face crumbles to pure sorrow and her knees give out as she slides to the floor. She wraps her arms around her knees, sobbing quietly as she rocks back and forth.

       Doesn't she see me? Did I cause all that pain, just by dying? Is she this upset just because I'm not here? I always knew she cared for me, but not in all my days near her have I seen her this…broken. Perhaps she will only be able to hear me… I have nothing to lose anyway.

       "Do you have any idea how utterly unattractive you are when yo blubber like that? Eyes all puffy with your mouth hanging open like a suffocating fish…" Her head jerks up, anger flashing in the blue depths of her eyes.

       "You ass! I am in no mood to deal with, your…Vegeta? Where are you? If you've been alive this whole time I swear I'll—"

       "Relax, onna. I'm right in front of you." I crouch in front of her and try to touch her cheek, to brush away a tear. I growl in frustration when my hand simply goes into her face. Curious, I probe upwards, my fingers entering her brain.  I have time enouh to see her look of shock before my view becomes a blur. 

       I find myself staring past her knees, her heartbeat pounding loudly in my head. Or is it her head? Oh no, it can't be…

       _Where'd he go? That sure was odd feeling. I hope he didn't leave. Maybe it was just my stupid imagination…_Her voice reverberates loudly in my head. Is she speaking? Or just thinking…

       **Onna? Tell me I'm not in your body. **Her amusement ripples through _our_ being.

       _Why Vegeta! You've never had a problem with being inside me before. _I send her a mental glare, and she snorts.

       **That's not what I meant, and you know it. **I reply petulantly, attempting to cross my arms across my chest. I am met with a firm obstruction, and I force our eyes downward. Well no wonder, my chest always was just a bit flatter than, well, hers. To say the least. My usual posture having been foiled, I return her arms to their previous position.

       _Oh no, you did **not** just control **my** body! Vegeta! What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to go to Ano-yo? _I smirk, hoping she picks up on it. 

       **That hideous witch creature that floats on that ball, informed me that my _soul_ is bound to that of someone else. At least until they die. So, little onna, you're stuck with me in your brain until your dying day. **I can feel the blood drain from her face as she tries to sort through my announcement.

       _Suddenly 'Til death do us part' takes on a whole new meaning, and we never even got married…_ She mumbles faintly.

       **I believe a Saiyajin bond is a bit more, binding, than marriage, ne? Of course, mated Saiyajin suicide once they have avenged their mates death, so this little problem was never mentioned. Or realized, I suppose. **I can't believe I said _that much_ without even _one_ derisive remark! Wasn't that the whole reason I went to that bastard wizard in the first place? I was too damn soft? Oh well, that doesn't matter now. 

       _You never mentioned any of that, Vegeta._

**If I had, would you have still bonded with me? **I curse as I wait with bated breath. Her answer matters nothing to me! Oh, just give it up already, would you? Sometimes I even get sick of myself, damn arrogance can get old after a while. She's still thinking? Having second thoughts…?

       _I think I would. Better to spend this odd lifetime with you, than to push you away. I could never push you away, Vege-chan._

**Don't call me Vege-chan. **I chide gently, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through me with her words, so lovingly spoken. Love, bah. I've never loved anyone, and vice versa, why start now? Besides, I still don't know what the Chikyuu-jin word even means, and it seems very few of them know either. Always wandering around, blathering about finding 'true love'. But ask them what love _is_ and you will get a different answer from each pathetic imbecile that wanders the planet. 

       _Hai, Ouji-sama_ she replies, sarcasm overruled by her affectionate tone. Makes me want to kiss her until her lungs forget the feel of air…

***

Well, still not quite sure where this is headed, so, yeah. -_-'  I am so tired, I'm ready to fall over. Damn Passover cleaning. Oh well, what can you do? I think I'll lay down before I pass out, k?  


	3. Where No Man Has Gone Before

       Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and for giving me some ideas, at least for situations, if not overall plot! 

       As long as you're here, go check out To Change the Future, my main _thang_. But really, I do believe it surpasses this one in a few ways, at least.

       BTW, I'm going for some one else's POV this time…enjoy.

^'l'^

       Wow, that would be one long kiss. I find myself wishing he could follow through with it, but I know that's impossible, at least for the time being.

       But really, now what do we do? I suppose we should just keep quiet, as everyone would think I was absolutely nutty, claiming Vegeta and I _share a body_. But then again, they may just believe me, with all the strange stuff that happens within our little circle. I can't see hearing about _anything_ and not believing it. Everything's possible.

       Vegeta's being abnormally quiet, and, like a small child, it can't mean anything good. It unnerves me a litte, and I can't help wondering if he can hear _all_ my thoughts, and not just those directed to him. Directed to him as in, spoken aloud. He might be telepathic, but those particular workings of the mind still baffle me, much to my great dismay. This _will_ be hard to keep quiet, since I seem to feel the need to speak to him out loud. They're gonna think I'm crazy however you cut it.

       **Onna, you lost your sanity _long_ ago, if you ever even had it…** I chuckle in reply, standing up slowly, my movements jerky as Vegeta seems to be attempting to take control.

       "Would you quit that? This is still _my_ ugly bag of mostly water, and I claim full control over it." I pause momentarily, "And I am _not_ implying that I'm ugly. I am still gorgeous, and you'd better not utter one syllable about it." I tell him, trying to forestall any more decidedly rude comments about the state of my body, which is an altogether wonderful condition, I might add.

       **I will take control when I damn well feel like it, onna. Do you know how odd it is to look around without having control over your eyes? I have no choice except to see what you see. No shutting my eyes, blocking it out, just your vision, even focus on what you are focusing on. No control whatsoever.** He's obviously not enjoying this too much, so I relinquish control (which is a strange sensation in itself), nearly falling to the floor before he realizes I'm giving him a turn.

       I quickly understand what he meant, feeling like I'm just along for the ride in my own flesh. I find it rather interesting the things in the room that he focuses on. Little things like where our eyes are drawn in a room allows our personality differences surface a little more, I think.

       Our eyes dart from the windows, to the doors, even to the heating vents. They look for a strange shadow cast from behind a piece of furniture, checking every square of the room automatically. Upon reaching the kitchen he repeated the ritual, searching for potential enemies lurking in the shadows. Once satisfied that we are safe he opens the refrigerator, grabbing a hunk of cheese and a package of lunch meat. 

       It makes me sad to see that his body retains the habit of seeking out danger before anything else. He is obviously all too used to things jumping at him from dark corners. I sigh at the amount of food he has brought to the table.

       _'Geta, you know I can't eat that much_ I inform him, realizing that I am not speaking aloud, for once. Must have something to do with who is in charge.

       "But I can eat this much," he protests, with _my_ voice.

       _My stomach  will certainly not fit that much food_ I return, annoyed at his naivety. 

       "Well then I will eat till I feel full," I hope he's in tune to my body, and doesn't over fill me. I hate eating too much, even if the food is healthy.

       He follows through with his promise, eating no more than I usually would have.

       "What is that?" He questions in a confused manner.

       _What is what_. 

       "That feeling, in your gut. It's…odd." I knew this was coming. I dreaded it coming, waited till after the Budokai so he wouldn't be distracted from his training. Well, it is after the Budokai now, so I guess it's time to just jump in the deep end…

       _I'm glad your already sitting. I wanted to tell you earlier but—_

"Get on with it onna. I don't need to hear you avoiding the subject at hand all night," He responds, quickly annoyed.

       _Like you have anything better to do tonight!_ I tell him, trying to quash my aggravation._ I'm pregnant Vegeta! I have been for at least three weeks!_

       Stunned silence. Yeah, I expected that. 

       "Why haven't you wished me back yet, anyhow?" He demands. Where did that come from? Totally off-subject, if you ask me.

       _It'll take a year for the balls to regenerate, Geta. We used them to, wish…everybody back._ Wow, that sounded bad. If I was in control of my body, I would be turning pale about now. Or blushing, but some major color change would be happening. A new silence, this one also shocked, filled the air for many moments, and I waited patiently for him to speak.

       _I wasn't even there Vegeta. I was dead too, so I had no sa_y_ in the wishes they made. They wished back everyone killed by Buu, but since Buu technically didn't kill you, I guess…it didn't work. And then they made some stupid wish, that doesn't even effect us. Geta, I am so sorry. But we just have to hang in there for a year, ok? It'll be alright. _His continued silence is making me quite nervous. Is he just going to freak out on me? Is he just thinking?

       "A whole damn year! I am stuck in the body of a pregnant woman for the whole friggin' time till the brat is born! I though it was bad enough just being in your body, but this…" He continued ranting for a while, and I just ignored him mildly, waiting for him to settle down a bit. He did this occasionally, just verbally went off the handle, yelling for a good five minutes on the subject of what about you drove him crazy. He was now sustaining a tense, angry silence.

       _My turn, I really need a shower. Hey, come on, it's my body Vegeta! Are you even listening to me?_ I slumped forward suddenly, muscles relaxed, knocking my head on the table roughly. 

       "Asshole," I mutter, striding upstairs while rubbing my sore cranium. His evil belittling chuckle that I hate is the only reply he gives. A large knot is rising beneath my fingers, and I curse him again. Honestly, he can be so childish. Things aren't going the way he likes, so he throws his little tantrum. As if this was _my_ fault. One does not get pregnant without a _little_ help. Once again, thinking only for himself.

       And knowing him, he probably hears my every thought and doesn't tell me. Let him hear. I couldn't give a damn.

***

Yep, late, but I've been crawling around in the dark here. I will warn you now. Being merely 15, I have never been pregnant, and thusly, my knowledge on the matter comes from what my mother and other women who are mothers have told me. I know quite a bit, but without actual experience in the area, I will most likely be wrong on a few things. And if I am, please tell me, although I will not change the story unless it's something really big. Most inconsistencies can be blamed on the fact that the child is half-Saiya-jin, and therefore the circumstances are _slightly_ different.

       Beji-chan: Rabbi, is there a blessing for the reviewer?

       Rabbi: A blessing for the reviewer? Of course! May G-d bless and keep the reviewer active, leaving reviews for every story they read. Ameyn.

       Beji-chan: Ameyn. ^_^


	4. Just Shut Up!

   **_NOTE_**: I've raised the rating to PG-13, due to suggestive language. Stuff like 'horny'. And some bad language, let's face it, this is Vegeta we're talkin 'bout. Nothing too bad.

   _WARNING_: There is a little Yamcha bashing ahead, as this chapter is from Vege-chan's POV…Let's face it, Vegeta can't _stand_ the dork. Ok, so I don't like him either…can you blame me? But Bulma doesn't mind him, so no bashing from her. Have I rambled long enough yet?

All in Me 

Chapter 4: Just Shut Up!

^'l'^

       This will certainly be a hellish year. How I'm expected to remain sane while in the body of my mate is unknown…showering is bad enough. I don't believe I've ever been so damn horny. I think it's magnified by the fact that I can look, but I can't have any. That, is a hell in itself.

       Thank kami she has clothing on again. Or should I say, _we_ are now clothed. 

       I can't stand not being in control, so I wrest it from her forcefully, her body moving in jerky motions. I'm still not ready to speak to her, though I know it really isn't her fault. If we're going to place blame, it would most likely be on my head, since I'm the one that bonded with her in the first place. And impregnated her, but that's beside the point…

       I curse out loud when the doorbell rings, the sound not nearly as loud as usual. No wonder the woman doesn't hear half the things I say, she's practically deaf! Probably damaged her own ears with all that screaming she does at me.

       Somehow I can detect when she wants control over 'the body', and, as I don't wish to speak to some insignificant Chikuu-jin, I relinquish my hold over us. She scampers quickly to the door. I would roll my eyes if it was possible.

       The door slides open to reveal the balck-haired harpy, looking concerned.

       "Oh hi Chi-Chi!" Reverberates through my mind. Kakkarott's mate just looks puzzled. So rare that she is silent! I will treasure this moment eternally…

       "Bulma, I was coming to see if you were okay, since Vegeta's gone…" I could feel Bulma thinking hard, wondering how she should react and still make my presence unknown. 

       "I think I'm still in denial Chi, it hasn't really hit me yet that he's really _gone_," she responds seriously, her voice quiet. She isn't _really_ lying either, which is good, because I know that the loudmouth is somehow aware of it when my mate is lying.

       "You'll adjust dear. I know how you feel." She responds gently, looking at us with mushy, sympathetic black eyes. There is no way in hell she knows how my mate feels, so she can just stop that train of thought right there. Bulma returned a pitiful glance, nodding slightly. She gestured for Kakarott's mate to enter the house and led the younger woman to the kitchen.

       **Change the damn subject woman, we'll turn into goo if this nonsense continues. Disgusting mushy gushy sappy women… **I trail on.

       Her face twitches into a scowl, and I realize with a jolt that she can't answer without betraying me. This could be a good thing…

       Before I can taunt her further that damn bell rings again. She excuses herself to the harpy and walks to the door, her mind running through the possible candidates for the person who has arrived at our home unannounced. 

       It.

       That freakish thing is here, insulting the universe by its mere existence. 

       "Hey Bulma. I was just coming to make sure you were ok, since Vegeta's gone and all." It dares to utter my name. _My_ name! Smirking inwardly, I mentally send her a pat on the back as she walks back to the kitchen without a word. She busies herself making tea as It takes a seat at the table with the loud one. It turns to whisper to her, "Is she alright Chi-Chi?" The loud one whispers back, "She's still in denial." It nods knowingly.

       I quickly and smoothly seize control over her mouth alone, "I can hear everything you idiots are mumbling!" I snap fiercely, and then return control of her orifice to her. Those seated across the room blush wildly, looking quite uncomfortable.

       "Gomen," she mutters to them, inwardly seething. 

       **Don't apologize!** I chastise, annoyed by her act of smoothing things over. **They should be begging forgiveness of you, and then they should leave,** I continue.

       "Would you excuse me a moment? I have some business to take care of real quick," she tells her guests stiffly. She rushes into the next room before unleashing her anger on me, if quietly.

       "What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't even do anything! It's not my damn fault I'm pregnant, and it certainly isn't my fault that you're in my mind! So get off your friggin' high horse already!" She whispers loudly at me, anger and confusion warring for control within her mind.

       **I'm pissed because it's not enjoyable to be stuck in your body! Watch you shower, feeling your own hands wash yourself and wish they could be my hands touching you! I want to be near you, but, kami! Not like this dammit!** I can't believe I told her all that, but it doesn't really matter. She'll figure out how to read my thoughts soon enough. 

       She pauses to consider the information I've given her. 

       "You know being pregnant isn't very pleasant 'Geta. Maybe afterwards you could write a book, and help your fellow man understand what we go through." She giggles softly. I scoff.

       **Onna, I have only one 'fellow man', and he doesn't even understand my reasons for despising him,** I respond blandly. She laughs again, and I send her a mental smirk. She seems surprised at my ability to send images, feelings and expressions to her telepathically. Though I can't really call this telepathic, as I'm actually sharing her body and mind.

       "Kaasan?" A small voice questions us, "Who are you talking to?" She glances up at him, startled.

       "No one sweetie, I'm  just a little mad at your father for dying, that's all," I chuckle to her.

       "You shouldn't be mad kaasan, he did it for us you know," shut up brat!! Please, be quiet! She'll be iinsufferable if she knows! But her curiosity is piqued, and she sense my distress. Kuso!

       "Trunks, what are you talking about?" Am I in for it… What will she think of me? 

       "Right before he d-died, he told me to take good care of you…" 

^'|'^

Oh my gosh y'all, I am so freaking sorry! I was trying so hard to finish To Change the Future (which is totally complete now) that I didn't realize this chapter was almost finished! So, gomen for the wait! I didn't know this chapter was near done. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review!!

    Let me know if you would like to be on my mailing list by leaving your email address for me in your 

**_REVIEW_**, 'kay? Thanks a bunch, and more soon hopefully!!

    |  
    |  
    |  
    |  
    |  
    V


	5. Revelations

Wow, I'm so sorry everybody! I've been so busy with the prequel to TCtF that I haven't taken time for All in Me! Gomen nasai! Without further ado,

      ** _Last time…_**

_ "You shouldn't be mad kaasan, he did it for us you know," shut up brat!! Please, be quiet! She'll be insufferable if she knows! But her curiosity is piqued, and she senses my distress. Kuso!_

_       "Trunks, what are you talking about?" Am I in for it… What will she think of me? _

_       "Right before he d-died, he told me to take good care of you…" _

All in Me Chapter 5: Revelations 

^'|'^

       "He did? Let's sit on the couch sweetie, and you can tell me everything he said to you, okay?"

       I can feel Vegeta retreating, almost cowering in the back of my mind. He attempts to take control a few times, but in his urgency he's careless, and I quash his efforts easily. We sit down, and I can still feel Vegeta's pleading attitude, begging Trunks to keep quiet. Not today, buddy.

       "Anyway, he told me to take good care of you, and for me and Goten to go far away. Then he _hugged_ me, and…" He paused, trying his hardest look grossed out by the idea of being embraced by his father, but I could see the twinkle of joy in his eyes, that said it was an occurrence that he would never forget.

       "And?"

       "AndhesaidthatImadehimproud," he finished with a rush.

       "He said what?" I couldn't even sense Vegeta anymore, he was hiding so well. 

       "He _said_ that I've made him proud," Trunks finished, his chest sweling happily. I blinked at him. 

       "Is…Is that all he said, sweetie?" He nodded quickly, and asked my permission to go outside, which I numbly granted. Vegeta said…_that_? 

       "Is this true?" I said, seemingly to the empty room. 

       **Hai** Was the simple answer. Ah Vegeta, man of many words. I decided to try his little trick for sending images, and thought hard on what it would be like to kiss him senseless right now. I could almost feel him smirking as he sent back an entire scene of what he obviously hoped would occur after that kiss. I won't say what that particular scene entailed…as you most assuredly don't want hear it.

       "This sucks," I state unhappily. "Why can't you be here, in the flesh? That would be so much more interesting, if I could touch you too…" Sighing resignedly, I slump back into the cushions.

       "Are you feeling ok Bulma?" Chi-Chi's voice hits my ears like a freight train, and I jump a foot off the couch. Shit! I totally forgot about Yamcha and Chi-Chi! Now what do I do…

       "Yeah, I'm okay, just feeling a little sick is all," I lie smoothly. Again, not _really_ lying, just…rephrasing the truth! I'm sick of having Vegeta in my head, and not in my arms…

       "Poor thing. Can I get you anything?"

       **Yeah, you can get the _hell_ out of here.** So honest, but not a scrap of tact and diplomacy in his bones.

      ** You know that isn't true. I am a Prince, and I was trained to be a ruler. Which does include diplomacy. **But not necessarily tact, eh?

       **Diplomacy does not call for you to sugar-coat things… **Apparently.

       "Helloooo? Chikyuu to Bulma! Is there anything you need?"

       "I just need to lie down for awhile. I'll see you and Yamcha later. Thanks for your concern, sorry I couldn't be a better hostess." Thank kami, she's satisfied, but obviously still worried. I heave out a breath of relief when the door shuts, and my stomach twists. Great, now I really _do_ feel sick. 

       A tidal wave of nausea hits me, and I find my feet racing each other to the bathroom.

       Barely made it, yuck. I empty half the tube of toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and scrub furiously. Why in all eight hells does partially digested food have to taste so…_vile_? I guess life isn't all peaches and cream. Wait, was it ever?

       **Was that necessary? **I shake my head.

       "Welcome to morning sickness, 'Geta."

**But it's not morning.**

"Generally it occurs in the morning, but it isn't restricted to only the early hours."

**My, how_ inconvenient._**

****"No shit, Sherlock." ****

**       Aren't we touchy?**

"Hell yes! Maybe next time you should just…keep your sperm to yourself!"

**So now you would prefer that we remain abstinate?**

"Hello? Did I _say_that? We don't really have a choice right now anyway, do we?" 

       Heh, got him there. Though this is one thing I would actually prefer to be wrong on. But I guess there's no helping it. Life _really_ isn't fun right now…

       **Now what are _you_ gonna do?**

       "_We _are going to take a nap, I'm pooped."__

**How boring can you get? Or how weak, I mean, it's not like you've _done_ anything today…**

"Shut up, or I'll find a way to boot you out of my head!"

**No you wouldn't. You'd rather have me haunting your brain than not here at all.**

"That's what you think."

**Actually, it's what I know. You're not that damn hard to read you know.**

"Well then what would you prefer we do? And if you say train I'll—"

**I'd like you to be quiet. **

"What if I talked nasty to you?" I respond coyly, grinning like a cheshire cat as I waltz back to the living room couch.

       **I really wouldn't prefer that.**

    "Oh? And why not?"

       **Because it would make me want to pounce on you in a sexual frenzy, and since I can't do that, keep your 'nasty' mouth closed.**

"Hmph." I slouch back into the couch, though I can't help laughing. "'Geta, you've _never_ pounced on me in a sexual frenzy."

       **Maybe that's because you've never talked dirty to me…**

Bursting out laughing again, I resist reaching for the remote. Talking to Vegeta is a rare occurrence, and I intend on treasuring it. 

       **Talk is cheap. **

       "Not always. Some people put at least a little value to it. And the way I see it, you're talking to me now through your mind and heart, and not through your mouth, so I take it more seriously. Most of the time anyway…"

       **Whatever. **Oh, that man!

       "Why Vegeta? Why is it that whenever I start talking about something important or meaningful, you close up and brush me off? You might communicate through physical touch alone, but I don't. I need to hear what you think Vegeta!" I slow down and continue in a whisper. "Sometimes I think I barely even know you…"

       **And what's that supposed to mean?**

       "It means that I can tell how you feel about me through a touch, but it doesn't tell me anything about you! Oh sure, it does to _some_ degree, but it gives me little clue as to the true nature of your personality! Haven't you noticed that when you act certain ways, a little different than usual, it shocks me? Because I don't ever expect you to act like that!"

       **When have my actions ever shocked you?**

"How about when you told Trunks that you actually gave a shit for him! That was a bit surprising to me, if you couldn't tell…"  
       **I don't know what you want from me.**

"I want your _trust_ Vegeta." 

       **I trust you.**

"Then you should act like it."

       He doesn't respond, and sort of fades into the background of my mind, where I can hardly feel him. I sigh unhappily, and flick on the TV. After flipping around for quite some time, I find that there's not much on besides cheesy soap operas and very old re-runs of old, boring, and wholly unpopular shows. Switching the tube back off, my stomach growls angrily, after all, it was unnaturaly emptied a few moments ago.

       The refrigerator opens her pristine metal doors, and allows me to raid her large supply of nutrition. If you can call fish sticks with honey nutritious…

^'|'^

*_* (is starstruck) Wow… This is so freaking awesome y'all. SANGO read and reviewed this story!! Sango!! I'm giddy off the ultimate review high… I'm serious you guys, I WORSHIP Sango. She is like, THE most incredible author on this site, and, and, SHE READ MY STUFF!!!!! How cool is that??

   Ok, I'll settle down now. Whew. I'm just so excited! 

   And Saiyasith, thanks for your reviews, shalom to you!

   I guess that's it for now, I really must update Perfum N 18, and continue work on The Cure, my up and coming B/V au! It's got kind of a Star Trek twist to things, because really, it's not inconceivable for the two universes to fit together.  So, be on the lookout for that!


	6. Time Time Ticking, Ticking, Ticking Away

Go. Watch Star Wars. And therefore, live in eternal happiness everafter.

All in Me 

Chapter 6: Time time ticking, ticking, ticking away… (Don Henley kicks ass)

^'|'^

       Two months. Two long arduous, hellish months, that passed _so_ quickly. She still hasn't told anyone that I'm here, though Trunks is worried. Her pregnancy also remains a secret. 

       And yet this, 'morning sickness' goes on. She's cranky, throws up a lot, and eats the nastiest combinations of food. Mostly breaded fish sticks with honey, though that isn't the worst. 

       What's worse is when she goes into work, actually to her desk job. We never make it past the lounge without heading to the bathroom afterwards to puke her guts out. Somehow the '_vile stench_' of both coffee _and_ ciggarettes in one place gets to her. I seem to remember her consuming vast quantities of both not so long ago…Whatever. She told me herself that almost everything changes when your 'in the family way', and in this case, I must agree.

       I hardly speak with her anymore, she's so mercurial. One minute she's violently angry at me, and the next in puddles of tears, moaning about how I hate her, she's useless, and feels awful. How am I supposed to use words to assuage that? An embrace or tender kiss would do the job in half the time, but it's not possible. And it seems that just sending her an image of such happenings is not enough anymore. I'm at a loss for what to do. 

       My sort of presence is getting harder and harder to keep quiet, and all her familly and friends are worried. Mind their own business, is what I say, but there's no way for them to hear, and they certainly wouldn't listen anyhow. _She_ told them not to worry, and they refuse to obey, why would they listen to me? 

       I'll tell you why they _should_ listen to me, but unfortunately, it does little to no good. Her bouts of talking to herself, or rather, _me_, have become louder and emotional, given her present state. We get very little time to converse before some family member rushes in to see if she's alright. It's quite aggravating. 

       I've been trying to convince her that it's time to tell at least Trunks what's going on, before they lock us in some padded room. But then, Trunks wouldn't understand, smart as he is, and he would only tell others. 

       **How about Kakarrott's mate? **I cringe even as I voice the suggestion, not looking forward to that encounter in the least. I've asked her about nearly everyone else, besides It and Kakarrott. 

       "No, she'll just be loud and scream at me, and then she'll shower me with pity…if she even believes us. Chi-Chi isn't an option. I thought I told you that I didn't want to tell anybody! Kami, just drop it already, would you? Sometimes you drive me to insanity!"

       **Which is exactly what we don't want them to think. Perhaps you could just say, that you've been driven mad by the grief, and you talk to yourself and pretend it's me. Not too far from the truth either…it could work. **I can feel a smirk that would normally be tugging at my lips.

       "Just shut up Vegeta, just SHUT UP! OK? Get the hell out of my head!!!"

       A rushing sensation is felt, and my vision, _her_ vision blacks out momentarily.

       And then she's standing in front of me. I blink in shock, and nearly dance for joy when my eyes move of my own volition. 

       "Now you've gone and done it, you've gotten your wish, happy?" I bark, a little light-heartedly. Although, freedom is somehow not quite as sweet as I had pictured, that feeling of oneness with her is gone, and I feel…lonely.

       "Hell yes I'm happy! Finally rid of you, you little telepathic parasite! Get out of my house before I go pay a visit to Kami and, and, he'll know what to do with you! Probably send you to hell, where you should've gone in the first place! Well, you heard me. OUT!"

       My eyes narrow and I take a step back. And to think, that on some odd, demented level I had actually _enjoyed_ being so intimate with her. I see now how much it meant to the witch.

       "Fine, but don't come crying to me when, when…" Hell, what am I good for? I accomplish nothing by rotting away in her brain. My exstence is pointless, and onlly now am I figuring it out. What a fool. Of course she doesn't want me around, I've been nothing but a leach, taking everything that I want…or need. Well, it ends now.

       "Hopefully won't be seeing you again, _Bulma_," I turn with a parting barb and exit via the window, my back not allowing her to see how disappointed I am that she doesn't ask me to stay. That she simply stares after me, looking pleased that I'm gone. Well good, cuz I'm damn glad too. It's not like I was even getting a good lay out of her, what the hell else is she good for?

       Nothing, that's what. 

       I _feel_ so sure, but why does it _sound_ so empty?

^'|'^

       It was so fast, too fast. Too fast for me to even think, consider what I was saying, and how much it probably hurt him, though I know he wouldn't show it. How could he have left so quickly?

       Guilt stabs through me, and I sit heavily on the floor. What have I done? Those things I said, they were awful! I would never even utter them against a friend, much less Vegeta. This can't all be blamed on hormones either, I have to face up to the crime I've committed. But how to find him? How to apologize? He left so quickly through that…wall…that I had no time to call him back. I was still too busy fumigating in my anger, keeping my face cold and almost…hateful. And to show such a face to the man I loved, it's unbearable. 

       Damn me and my huge mouth!! I can't find it in myself to be hurt by what he told me afterwards, it just wouldn't be right.

       Suppposedly being the only one who can see or hear him, I guess I'm the only one who can find him. But he's dead, he can fly, go through walls, and most likely doesn't want to see me. What a nightmare this whole thing has become.

       What happened to those days spent treasuring his close proximity? I believe those were some of our most intimate moments, and at the time, we didn't fight nearly as often. We had a connection, and I found that we have similar patterns of thought, no matter how scary that sounds. It was like, really being one person, a slightly schizophrenic person, but I mean how often do you argue with yourself? That's what it felt like, when we fought. Almost pointless, because deep down, we really agreed on most things. 

       But really, could I have lived the rest of my life in such a state? This time had to come sooner or later, didn't it? Surely it was inevitable that we would eventually split apart.

       I _feel_ so sure, but why does it _sound_ so empty?

^'|'^

Well, it was a little faster in the delivery, ne?  Things were just too damn happy round there, and there has to be _some_ conflict!  

    Anyways…**STAR WARS FREAKING RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  I've only seen it twice so far, but, as Rae George would say, it freaking rocks!  I saw it today again with my friend Dejah, which meant that we spent most of the time sighing over Ewan and Hayden. It's so damn depressing though, I mean, Anakin's gonna turn all evil next movie!!! :'(   I'm not gonna tell y'all what happens in Eps. II, you just GOTTA SEE IT!! 

    I swear, I'll probly see it like eight more times before it leaves theatres. Ony problem is, the nearest theater is like, ghetto. I mean, the seats don't even have _cupholders_ yo, and the bathrooms a little ick. But hey, it shows SW, so I'm there.  And you know what? About halfway through our wait for Eps. II, the DBZ movie will be out! I'm hearing late 2003-early 2004!! I can't wait!!

Anyways, y'all know how to review, and if ya don't, well, guess. ^_^


	7. Anywhere But You

       Ack, FINALLY! You know what's really frustrating? I had this chapter near done before I was grounded. 

       But I'm back baby, and expect me to be typing my ass off!!       

All in Me

Chapter 7: Anywhere But You 

^'|'^

       Out of habit I head straight for Kakarotts home, my usual stress reliever. And although we are the only ones to know of it, he's almost like my shrink, listening when I deem him worthy to hear my problems, and occasionally giving advice. Of course, that _woman_ is the only one who can hear me now, and I certainly don't want to talk to her. Who would?

       She's an obnoxious, ungrateful, and all around uncaring little bitch. Hiding her secret disgust of me behind a well-placed "I love having an intelligent conversation with you, _'Geta_" or some other shit along the same lines.  Did I mention good liar?

       But then, perhaps I was too harsh. I know that the last few months have been difficult, and she's been moody as anything the whole time. It was not unexpected for her to overreact to me, so why did _I_ overreact? Perhaps it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Two months of her disparaging remarks, and none of her usual mushy affectionate crap (which I secretly love, by the way). I cringe again as another stab of conviction assails me. I _never_ tell her affectionate sappy things…does she crave it as I do? I hope not, I'm no good at saying such things. Besides, she grew up with no lack of encouragement and love, perhaps I'm just trying to make up for time lost. Whatever. I despise introspection.

       Reaching out for a sense of Kakarott's energy, I realize that I can no longer sense anyone's ki. Nothing, nobody, zip, nada. My breath becomes shallow, and I can't help the panic that grips me. I'm friggin' blind!

       If it was possible, I would have stumbled, or at least sat down hard. I've never felt like this before, and it becomes real now. I'm dead. 

       What a shitty existence! There's absolutely nothing to do now! I can't talk to anyone, except her, and I'm still not up to that. Somehow I know that my ability to sense ki left with what little power I had over living beings…the whole moving things a fraction of an inch.

       My resolution to stay away from her is waning, and I'm curious to see if we had just spoken out of the heat of the moment. If perhaps, somehow, she didn't really hate me. Kami, if she does hate me, who knows what I'd do…hell, I know I'll do _something_. Be heartbroken, cry even? Who knows, I just know that I wouldn't be able to stand it.

       How long has it been since I've left? Not very, yet Kakarott's home is coming into view. I guess I'll just wander around his house for a while, maybe he'll notice me. Che, yeah right. That idiot wouldn't notice a hot pink disco ball hanging from his nostril, much less some damn…ghost. 

       Ghost eh? Spirit, soul, whatever. It makes me wonder…would that little green Namek-jin boy know what to do? Can he even sense me? I don't feel like finding out now, I'd much rather pester the idiot.

       His Chikyuu-jin mate is alternating between the laundry and yelling at the half-breed, on the subject of his studies, no doubt. Saiyajin and Namek-jin clash on the hillside in a sparring match…it's almost comforting to know that Kakarott has to lower his power level even more for the Namek as he does for me. Shit, that's anything but comforting! Of course green boy is weaker than I! And if I had a body, I'd be busy training my ass off… What a pleasureless existence it is! My mate—for the moment—wants nothing to do with me, and even if she did, there was only talk involved. I can't train, because I'm a mass of spiritual…nothing. Kami, how annoying!

       Namek's eyes narrow and his brow furrows when I stand next to the two fighters. 

       "Hey Piccolo, what's wrong?" Kakarott questions, never missing a beat in his attacks, his eyebrows still swept downward in his 'concentration face'.

       "Nothing, I just…feel something."

       "Oh yeah?" Kakarott pauses, "Like what?"

       "A presence, I'm not sure whose."

       "Well, can you sense their ki? I can't…"

       "No, no ki, just…a _feeling_." The word is spoken with a sneer, and I smirk out of habit. Finally, someone who shares my opinions about feelings!

       They continue to discuss the odd presence…mine I assume. How boring. I lay down on the grass, my hands behind my head. Eyes drift shut against the harsh, _cheerful_ sunlight. I'm anything but cheerful. Lonely, worried even, hopeful and pessimistic, a bit guilty too, saying such things to her.

       "So 'Geta, ready to come home yet?" She can't, it can't, what is she stalking me? Short blue hair and smiling features with dazzling eyes confront me, and I sigh in spite of myself. Relief washes through me; her tone is not hateful, or even angry. She's made the fatal error though…Kakarrot and the Namek are standing right above me! Doesn't she realize…

       "Uhh..Bulma? What are you doing here? And who were you talking to? We are home…" Kakarrot continues to babble, but I ignore him, unable to focus on anything _my_ mate. Kami, I wasn't even gone for a day, just the possibility that she no longer…_loved_…me was enough to wear on me, I suppose. It's amazing to be loved…it's addictive, and once someone cares that deeply for you, it's hard to go on without it. But she's here, and that twinkle in those blue, blue eyes tells me that all is well, that she's…apologetic, perhaps? No apologies are needed, I think, at least not from her. 

       "I hope he wasn't too much trouble, Son-kun," Bulma continues, and to me, "it must be hard not being able to spar, eh Vegeta? Come on, I left Trunks with Mom, and you know how he enjoys that." I roll my eyes s I stand up, her eyes following my motions.

       "About as much as he enjoys Kakarott's mate screaming at him."

       "Actually, between the two of us, he has some odd love for people yelling at him. I think we ruined him 'Geta," she winks at me, though it was easy to tell she was joking anyway. Our audience of two is still standing pole-axed right behind me, looking at Bulma as though she'd lost her mind.

       "Bulma," Kakarott began gently, soothingly. "Vegeta…isn't alive. He died, Bulma, at least two months ago. You have to accept it."

       "Baka," she returned, "I know he's dead, but he's…haunting isn't the right word. We're connected. His soul is bound to mine, and as long as I live, he doesn't go to the Otherworld. He's standing right there," she gestures in my direction, "But you guys can't see him. Or hear him, but he's there. Up until earlier today, we've been sharing my body. Somehow he got free." They blink at her a few times, neither one finding any reasons why this couldn't be true. It's become difficult for the Z senshi to believe that _anything_ was impossible.

       She smiles at me then, and as corny as it sounds, my heart _did_ skip a beat. Reaching out a hand towards my chest, my eyes brighten when I feel the touch, and her hand does not pass through me as easily as air. Well, it is a step in the right direction. I take a step closer, her scent catches my nose, and I smirk at her. Her scent is absolutely intoxicating, especially in her pregnant state. I want her so badly, it hurts…

       My hands wind around to her back, excitement welling in me when my touch becomes even more solid. Her eyes widen, and she breaks into a wide grin. There, I don't go through her anymore! Immediately I bend my neck to bestow a heavy kiss on her grinning mouth, her eyes sliding shut happily as she responds.

       I feel a rush, and I'm looking out of her eyes once again. Damn it! Damn it all to hell in a handbasket! Everything was going so well… She blinks in shock, a little dazed from the quick chain of events. She looks around frantically, for a moment before I calm her.

       **Relax, Bulma. I'm here. **My voice is less than enthused. As am I. She quiets, growling softly in frustration…oh, that sound. She's driving me crazy! Just when I'm finally able to touch her, feel her smooth curves, and I'm trapped back in here again. Damn. 

       And I can feel it. Her affection, her caring, her _love_ for me is fused into every part of her mind, and it echoes through mine as well. Somehow this simple feeling that she cares is more wonderful than her words ever were. Can she feel my emotions the same way? I hope so.

       **Say it again, Bulma. Tell me to get out of your head…**

       "Why not, they already think I'm nuts as it is."

       **I have a way of reassuring them of your sanity. Though _I'm_ not entirely sure of it…**

She gives me a mental slap on the arm, and I chuckle softly. "Get out of my head, dammit!"

       Again the sensation of moving, and I'm standing in front of her again. She reaches out to touch my face, and after contact is made, I grasp her wrist and pull her into me, her warm body against mine a thrill all it's own. Her sweet scent assaults me, and I bury my face in her hair, breathing deeply. Small hands are tracing the contours of my back, and I growl with immense desire. Her constant fascination with my musculature is, for my warrior nature, a huge turn-on.

        My hads on her well-formed buttocks coax her legs up around my hips, and once she is securely in my grasp, I glide into the air, heading straight for our home and ignoring the astonished yelps emanating from those on the ground. Their protests don't leave more than a passing imprint upon my senses before I focus my attention back on the beautiful creature in my arms.

^'|'^

  Das end. Of this chapter, anyway. Again, so sorry for the wait! It was my own stupid fault for getting grounded…see my bio for the full scoop.


	8. Virtual Bliss

       Hello to all, and thank you for the wonderous reviews! I'm not naming names, since all reviews mean so much to me. Kami, that sounded corny. Ah well, it's still true.

     And, thanks to your reviews, I have been motivated to write like you wouldn't believe.

All in Me

Chapter 8: Virtual Bliss

^'|'^

       Consciousness always returns slowly after an…_active _night, and this morning is no exception. I stretch lethargically, and pull the covers closer about my shivering form. What happened to the heat from Vegeta? I was so warm and comfortable last night, I haven't slept so well in months. I open my eyes to seek out the reason for my low body temperature.

       The bed, and the room, is empty save for myself. I sit up quickly, feeling a tinge of panic grip my mind. "Vegeta?" I don't even know why I bother calling for him, as he is obviously not in the room. A groggy voice enters my brain.

       **What? ** I mentioned groggy, but grumpy would probably work just as well. Vegeta has never been, or ever shall be, a morning person. I settled back against my pillow, closing my eyes contentedly. A tiny smile touches my lips.

       "Good morning, sunshine." I giggle when some weird grumbly growl is my only answer. "Alright, get out of my head." He appears beside me, in the exact same position I'm in. Settling onto his side facing me, he puts a hand against the small of my back, and pulls me into his arms. Kissing the smooth skin of his chest, I curl against him, falling back into that restful sleep.

       My second awakening of the day is far more pleasant, if only because my lover is still present. Vegeta is staring over my head at…something. I cock my head at his calculating gaze. "What is it?"

       "Trunks." He states simply. I tense in alarm; what's he going to think? The way that the blankets cover us it might look as though there is someone else in my bed, though perhaps too far under the covers to make out. I roll over slowly, careful to keep my less-than-dressed body well covered.

       His eyes lock onto mine, shock, pain, and angry accusation shining clear. My stomach ties into a knot as he turns to run back out the door, slowing only to let it slam behind him. 

       "Well Vegeta, between our actions yesterday and this morning, I'd say the shit has officially hit the fan. Don't you agree? I think that I have a lot of explaining today, including the baby." I turn back over to face my husband, who has his evil little smirk on. Or should I say highly hot and sexy smirk…whatever. 

       "Join me in the shower?" He asks wolfishly, and my heart speeds up…a lot.

       "How could I refuse, you sexy beast—" His lips plant heavily on mine, and my eyes snap shut out of habit. His arms wrap closer around me, and in a flash we're standing in the bathroom, the cold tile under my feet making me shiver _again_. Though it's difficult to tell if the cold caused it or his actions, which we won't go into details on right now.

       The shower takes a good half hour of my time…our time…and I dress quickly, Vegeta nestled safely back into my head. He is able to sense a tiny bit of ki through me, and informs me that Trunks is in his room. And judging by his high power level, he's quite agitated. I probably shouldn't have waited to sort him out…I feel like such a bad mommy at the moment. Vegeta mentally rolls his eyes at me, and goes on to remind me that as far as Trunks is concerned, I can sleep with whoever the hell I want to. Not entirely comforting, though it does help…a little.

       "Trunks? Sweetie?" I ask through the closed door which, much to my chagrin, is locked. Of course it's passcode locked, and at least until he's older, I'm going to have the code. At eight years old, there's surely nothing in my son's room that he doesn't want me to see, besides himself, at the moment. Typing the password in quickly, I enter to find Trunks gone, and his balcony door wide open. Oh joy. Here comes the fun part of having a son who can fly.

       I sit down on the bed to formulate a plan…flying all over creation is far too tedious for me right now.

       An invisible yellow lightbulb blinks on above my head. "Okay, out." Apparently the word 'out' directed at Vegeta is the keyword, and he solidifies beside me. I pick up a piece of paper and a crayon from the bedside table and hand it to my partner in crime. "Write." I command. Sending a glare in my direction, he does so, resulting in a disgruntled squiggly red line. I nod in affirmation, happy that my plan will work. 

       "Can you sense where Trunks is?"

       He nods once. Ah Vegeta, man of many words…

       "Good, good. Wait here just a sec." I run out of the room, thundering down the stairs to grab a pad of yellow sticky's off the kitchen counter, and turn around to run headlong into Vegeta, who was silently following me. 

       "Asshole. What part of 'wait here' didn't you understand? Kami…" I stand up and slap him on the chest, the contact stinging my palm. Scowling at his amused grin, I shove the pad of paper and a nearby pen into his hand.

       "Go talk to your son."

       "Why the hell do I have to?"

       "Or would you prefer to go and tell Chi-Chi and company that you're alive and I'm pregnant with our daughter?" Sour look. "I didn't think so. And anyways, he'll probably take it better from you, since he's mad at me right now. Please?" I give him my best puppy-dog eyes, and lean into him, one hand on his chest and the other on his hip. He looks at me in a considering manner for a log moment before nodding relustantly and heading out the door. I sigh in relief, praying to Kami that all goes well.

       And now, Chi-Chi…

^'|'^

       Wow, sometimes I amaze even myself. I mean, I finished writing this like, 26 hours after I posted last chapter! I totally kick ass!!!

       But yeah, I'm going camping this weekend and…yeah.

       Oh, and you're all invited to my birthday party! On July 3rd, I…will be!! **_16!!!!!_**  Woohoo!! I'm gonna party at the beach, baby, so feel free to stop by! ^_^

       And, possibly seeing Spiderman tomorrow, finally! Hooyah!

   You know the deal, don't have to remind you to review…


	9. Information Leak

    Damn fricking ff.net…Grrr…I'm writing this in the hopes that ff.net will someday recover, and if you're reading this, it has. Well whoopdee shit.

     Ack, this floor is killing my ass bones…

All in Me 

Chapter 9: Information Leak

^'|'^

       Why I let that woman order me around is beyond even my comprehension. And I wasn't totally honest with her…I can't sense a damn thing. But it shouldn't be too hard to find the runt.

       First off, figure out where he definitely isn't. Knowing my son, he wouldn't go anywhere populated if he's upset. Which leaves…endless miles of mountains and trees. Hot damn. 

       But then, there was the time that I pissed him off really badly, and he went to this little secluded area with a stream. Worth a shot.

       Wow, this must be my day. I can see his side and legs from behind a large tree with great drooping branches. A small running stream edges it's way off into the woods, gurgling peacefully. Not the type of place I would choose for a refreshing session of wallowing in self-pity but, that isn't what he's here to do…I think.

       Edging around to see him, I keep the writing utensil and paper carefully out of view, and behold I sight I haven't seen in a good six years.

       He's crying.

       Oh hell, what do I do with this? Whenever Bulma cries I just kiss her…and kiss her and…_other_ stuff. Other _fun _stuff. But that really, _really _won't work here. For more reasons than I care to mention. I step out of the vegetation and kneel infront of him, and he looks up in shock at the floating pad of stickies and pen. Not too shocked to wipe the tears off his face first though. 

       (AN: All notes will be in _italics_)

       _Oi, boy. Quit crying._

       I tear off the paper and hand it to him, and his mouth drops in utter alarm. He reads the note quickly, and tries to grab the pen, probably to reply. I cut him off, deftly keeping the small rod of plastic out of his grasp.

       _Just talk, I can hear. It's me, your father._

       "Tousan?" He questions shakily, and when I pen an affirmation, his cheeks flame red, and he rubs his eyes again, trying to dry them even more. "Stupid allergies…" He grumbles. That child has never had allergies, and we both know it.

       _What's wrong?_

       "Nothing, I'm just relaxing, thinking," he lies smoothly.

       _Bullcrap. (The woman curbs my language around the boy…gack, still following her orders…) I know what you saw this morning, I'm here to explain it to you. First of all, what exactly do you **think** you saw this morning? I won't get mad at you._ My brain pants heavily after that long one.

       "I saw…I saw, Kaasan, in bed."

       _And why were you upset?_

"Because, uh, she was naked! I think I need a psychiatrist now. Seeing your own mother naked can severely traumatize a child my age."

       _Okay, number one, don't ever, EVER watch the Discovery channel again. Secondly, you are right, she was naked. But you didn't see that, she had covers on. Now quit lying, and tell me what you saw, and not what you knew was there._

Kami, I realize too late that he could worm his way around that one too. Oh well, perhaps he'll just 'fess up now.

       "Remember, you promised not to get mad at me." I move the pad of paper in a nodding motion rather than write more. He seems to understand.

       "Well, it looked lik…there was someone else in the bed with her. Like maybe, a man, except I couldn't see him, only the blankets were bumped up like somebody else was in there with her."

       _That is correct. and if **I **had not had covers on, you would not have known I was there. Your mother can see me, and touch me, and hear me, but no one else. Now, home._

Utter relief painted Trunks' face, and he grinned up at me. Estimating where I was, he grasped my leg in a fierce hug. "I'm glad you're back, Tousan! Mama must be really happy too."

       _Hai, she also has some news for you, when we get back. Come on, let's go._

"Un!" He nods, and flies off, an obvious challenge to race home. Wouldn't want to disappoint the little squirt…

^'|'^

       "Oh, it's not too bad. There are some definite perks now that he's solid again…" I let the sentence hang, letting Chi-Chi fill in her own blanks about those perks. 

       "Perks? What kind of perks Bulma?" Gah. Your husband is rubbing off on you Chi.

       "I'm _not_ going into my sex life with you." 

       "Oh. Thank you." I can almost hear her blush. "Please tell me you're going to the hospital with this one. Especially at your age."

       "Don't worry, my doctor comes to the house, and don't try to tell me I don't have the necessary facilities. I'll be fine. Besides, Vegeta's here. He didn't let anything bad happen with Trunks, I'll be fine this time too. Anyhow, I'd like to downplay the whole tail bit and keep tabloids away. I can see the headlines already, "Capsule Corp prez gives birth to monkey, latest experiment a success!" I really don't want that. I also don't want to spend the next eight years trying to develop a way to stimulate tail growth. I've almost got it, and Vegeta's been fussing to get Trunks' tail back. I think he's forgotten that he could have his own tail back…sounds like a good surprise present to me."

       "Bulma! How can you even consider giving them tails again! How much damage will they do?!"

       "If I cut off your leg and there was a possible way to regrow it, wouldn't you leap at the chance? They deserve to have all their limbs! Also, there is no moon, and Vegeta knows how to control himself while transformed. He can train the kids…It's my choice anyhow. I want Vegeta to be happy, and this has been bugging him for a while." The nerve this woman can have!

       "Alright alright Bulma! I was just worried is all. Listen, I'd better go fix dinner and all. Thanks for clearing everything up! Bye."

       "Bye." I sigh once the phone is on the hook. She can be a trial, but almost always a great friend; a mixture hard to get along with sometimes.

       All must have gone well with Vegeta, because Trunks comes barreling into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face, Vegeta hot on his heels. 

       "Hi Kaasan!" He yells as he stands behind me, grabbing my hips to pull us both back into the counter, a last-ditch attempt at defending himself from dear old dad. I notice that he's staring intently at the pen and paper in Vegeta's hands, and reality crashes home; Vegeta is still quite dead, and alas, I'm the only one who can see him. But not the only one who can touch him, I note with amusement as Trunks is ruthlessly tickled by the invisible, soundless being. Two things that his living father never was.

       Slipping out of the fray I tiptoe upstairs, pulling an old shirt out of a drawer and rushing back downstairs. The boys are at a standstill, one on each side of the kietchen table, and thankfully, the bigger boy has his back to me. Padding up behind him on silent feet, I slip the shirt over his head before he has time to react. I nearly fall over laughing at the look of sheer horror on his face as he examines the infamous pink shirt. (AN: Let's face it people, this shirt is too good to pass up in almost any fic)

       "What are you doing?" He questions of me, terror and almost betrayal on his face. I only laugh harder, trying my damnedest to squeeze a few words out.

       "I, hehe, I figured that you're already faster and more agile than Trunks, and on top of that he can't see you. I'm simply taking away one of his handicaps." My attempt at speech dissolves into giggles once more. He glares petulantly at me, and I can almost imagine that his lip is poking out in a pout. 

       "Vegeta," I gasp out, "your son is escaping you…" He looks around the room to find that, indeed, Turnks is not in it. 

^'|'^

So ends Chapter 9, pretty fun. 

    My legs! My beautiful legs! They're all icky and covered in bug bites! :'( I pride myself on my nice legs and now…now they're all red-bumpity!! *sobs brokenly* Oh, the humanity!

 **  I've got an update list for this fic, and in your next review, I would like you to specify whether or not you want to be on it. An email address left _anywhere _in the review will be considered an affirmative!**

   Yeah, you know, review and all that jazz.


	10. Big Brother

AiM 10…*thinks hard* What am I gonna write?!?! Eep! Guess it's time to reread the last chapter…*sigh* I guess I've put this off long enough…so sorry.

All in Me

^'|'^

Chapter 10: Big Brother

       "Hey Ghosty Dad! Where'd you go?" The boy looks around frantically for that evil pink shirt that Bulma put on me, but is unable to see it. Ha. Like I'm stupid enough now to keep that thing on. Fashionable my butt. I smack him lightly upside the head at the use of this new nickname…only the deranged mind of an eight year old could come up with such a thing. 

       He's intelligent enough to know not to say "ouch" as it only earns him another blow until he can keep his mouth shut. I survived it as a child, and so can he. Of course I don't strike him hard enough to break bones (it doesn't help you a bit, I know), he just doesn't need that amount of emotional control on this planet. Not displaying such a weakness as pain is essential to a warrior, and that's what he'll be. Instead he sticks out his lower lip in a pout, rubbing the back of his head. I know that didn't hurt him, he's just trying to establish where I am by making me hit him again. Growing bored with the game, I float out of the room, willing myself through a wall into the kitchen.

       "Tell Trunks that he'd better get his rear into gear and into that training room and do his workout." I relay to Bulma who was watching us from the kitchen table. She shakes her head as I sit beside her.

       "I think that he's pretty worn out already, 'Geta, look at him." She pauses while our son shuffles wearily into the kitchen to get some water, his eyes still wary of an attack.

       "Game over Trunks, I think your father won, but only by cheating," she glares meaningfully at my shirtless self, her glare turning to an appraising gaze directed at my naked upper torso.

       "See something you like?" I purr into her ear, her face turning red as she looks away from me even while she rests her hand on my thigh. Laying my own hand on her leg, I stroke the inside of her thigh suggestively. "I think you do," I murmur into her ear, my lips softly brushing her skin. Carefully I shift my hand to lay on her lower abdomen, feeling the slight outward curve that cannot be detected through her baggy shirt. "You need to tell him now," I urge, letting my head rest on her shoulder. She kisses my temple and lays a hand over my own as she turns to face Trunks.

       "Trunks hun, why don't you come sit with us for a minute." He blinks at her,"Us?…Oh, okay." Taking a seat across from me, he continues sipping at his water, the soft 'clunk' of ice against plastic the only sound in the room.

       "Do you want to be like Gohan?" Bulma questions, breaking the silence. I look at her in confusion, and nearly speak before she silences me with a finger against my lips. Trunks just stares at her.

       "In what way? I mean, I'd like to be as powerful, but I don't want to be a total geek." Stifling a chuckle she explains her question.

       "I meant, do you want to be a big brother like he is?"

       "Why? Are you pregnant?"

       "Well, someone is perceptive today."

       "Just make sure it's a girl. I already know what it's like to have a little brother, cuz I see the way that Gohan is with Goten. I think a sister would be more interesting."

       "I think that can be arranged." I blink once after her last statement, and open my eyes to find myself back inside her body. Oh well, I can stand this for a little while. **That went well.** She nods her agreement and sends Trunks off to the shower. 

       **I want to eat something…anything. But…I don't _need _to eat anything. I'm not hungry, really.**

She chuckles softly. "A Saiyajin's worst nightmare…unable to eat! Oh no! Whatever shall we do!?" She breaks off in laughter at my protesting growl. **Actually, I believe _you _are a Saiyajin's worst nightmare. Too loud for our more sensitive ears, and no respect for the sheer power that a person posesses.**

"You forget Vegeta, that on this planet I _am _one of the most powerful people. Capsule Corp owns so much of the technology here, it's almost a monopoly. Like you, I am accustomed to people kow-towing before me." I mentally smirk, despite the fact that I married a woman from a race of weaklings, I at least got one that had some power, even if it's measured in different terms than I am accustomed to. Of course, that isn't really why I married her, but for now, it's the least mushy thing I can think of. And you do recall how much I hate mushy stuff, right? I thought so…

       "Anyways, on to other matters. Chi-Chi wanted to throw me a baby shower, since I don't have any baby clothes, and I already got rid of all the baby furniture and well, everything. We were thinking next week?" 

       **Why do you need people who have a lot less money than you to give you stuff you need? Isn't it a little odd?**

"Of course I could just go shopping for all of it and—"

       **Next week sounds good. **Antisocial I may be, but shopping with her is madness, as she buys everything and anything that she happens to like. Very, _very_ time-consuming. 

       She laughs softly, and now I'm sure that I was just manipulated into going to a party. Wait a second…

       **Aren't baby showers just for women?**

"I was planning on inviting Son-kun, and you two could spar, it should be an even fight now. I mean, he is a _teensy_ bit stronger, and you're well, invisible and inaudible to other people." 

       **No, my advantage would be too great, I'll wear some sort of clothing so I'm at least slightly visible. And I won't wear that repulsive pink shirt. **I add as an afterthought. A fight with Kakarott, with the scales a bit more even sounds exciting, and my excitement bleeds over into her mind, which is swirling around preparations for her party.

       She starts preparing what I assume will be soup, her hands shaking and eyes blinking rapidly. **Lemme out before you die from an overactive brain, weakling.**

       She nods quickly, releasing a short,  "Out", and I'm back beside her. Curious, I grasp a chunk of raw meat that she's cutting and pop it into my mouth. She sticks out her tongue in digust, and I grin cheekily at her, enjoying the taste of the raw flesh. I break off hacking and gasping as my body refuses to swallow the morsel and bitterly spit the half-chewed meat into the sink. "Can't…swallow," I manage to rasp out in-between coughs. She rubs my back sympathetically, cooing in that tone she uses on Trunks when he's sick.

       She puts a glass of water before me, and pulls it back sheepishly when I glare witheringly at her. She covers her thoughtless move by downing the entire glass herself.

^'|'^

Well, it isn't horribly long, sorry. But I felt that if I didn't get anything up soon, I would feel bad…*shuffles uncomfortably* Although no one has really bugged me about updating yet…whatever.

     Wednesday baby! I's gonna be 16!! Woohoo! July 3, 1986, I , Nastassja was born. Oh happy day!

I have a really cool thing to put in Thrown Away, which, I really need to upload to ff.net. Gomen, me and my lazy ff.net hating butt! It's a conditional hate though, in some ways I hate it, others I love it. You know how it is…

You know where the review button is, so do me a favor and hit it, would ya? Thanka much!


	11. The Par-tay!

Gosh, I haven't updated this in forever… WHY?!?!!! WHY won't you format this thing right?!?!?!?  &*#%$#% FF.NET!!!! I SWEAR, ONE DAY I WILL KILL YOU!!!!

^'|'^

       Poor Vegeta…A party with Chi-Chi's cooking, and he can't eat a crumb. Oh well, he'll live…

       Then again, maybe not…

       Chi and Goten came early, Gohan is home helping Goku warm up for his match with Vegeta, things should go well.

       Ha, one can hope, ne?

       I haven't even seen Vegeta today…hope he hasn't skee-daddled. I can't imagine he'd run from this fight though, it just isn't in him.

       Hauling a package of napkins out from beneath the counter, I use the cabinet to aid my rise from the uncomfortable bent-over position. It seems so long ago that we decided on this party, and it ended up that the following week wouldn't work. Or the week after that, or the one after that, and after a time I just forgot about it. Heh, that was five months ago, and I'm now eight months pregnant.

       She's not as big as Trunks, but the positioning is different. Different enough to cause a lot of back pain, sometimes confining me to bed for days at a time. Once for a whole week. The doctor said it was nothing to worry about but I can't help but be concerned. 

       Vegeta has been such a help too, he's good as the tender nursemaid…Making sure I got my meals and when the pain was bad he would lay next to me, sometimes rubbing my back or just holding me. How can I be the only one that see's what a puppy-dog he is? Such a softie, though I think he's still in denial.

       And I just felt so odd when I got up this morning, though I still can't put a finger on what it was. It'll go away I'm sure.

       Goku must have arrived, and Vegeta reappeared, because the sounds of fighting have begun outside.

       Krillin and Eighteen also arrive, along with little Marron, who is carrying a large bowl of salad. I'm all smiles and hugs, light chatter until the back pain returns. Luckily they're already on their way to the kitchen as I try to hobble along behind. My hobbling stops though as I'm forced to lean my body against the wall, my eyes closing into a grimace when my discomfort only worsens. A few agonizing moments pass as I decide whether or not I should summon Vegeta.

       No summoning is needed, I find, as he gently takes me into his arms and carries me to the nearest couch, laying me down so softly that I barely even feel the motion. 

^'|'^

       It's bad. It's bad this time, and I don't think she knows it. Never have I felt so much pain simply radiating from her…yet she's strong, so strong that no tears, no groans, just those pleading eyes. Begging me to relieve the pain, somehow make it go away. And it breaks my heart knowing that there is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do for her.

       Except take her to the hospital, where she belongs right now. Thankfully while outside we discovered that I was audible to those around me. 

       Eyes gray from pain, she looks deep into my eyes and tries to speak, one shaking hand coming to my face. Grasping her outstretched hand I kiss the palm softly and lay it back down, quickly casting my eyes about the room. I notice with much distaste that we've accumulated an audience.

       Turning my gaze back to my mate, I realize guiltily that she's been watching me the whole time, her only shelter from such hurt.

       "I'm getting you to a hospital," I inform her, my voice rough with distress. Numbly she attempts to shake her head in a silent protest, but for now, I ignore her wishes. "Kakarott," I hiss, alerting the idiot, who is actually standing directly behind my kneeling form. "You're coming too. You can carry her in once we get there."

       He nods mutely, face serious as I take the woman before me into my arms again, positioning her carefully so as not to cause further damage. 

       I know the pain is getting worse as she begins to writhe in my grasp, groaning in discomfort. Her skin feels cold, and yet she sweats, her hands tighten and loosen about my neck. Kakarott flies beside me, his eyes on Bulma as she helplessly struggles to fight the pain.

       I have to force back tears…it would not do her any good to see me frightened or weak now…Now is when she needs strength and comfort.

       She needs help, pray the doctor's can give it to her…

^'|'^

  Eek! What's wrong with Bulma? What's wrong with the baby? What will happen?! (eheh, I'm not even sure yet!)

   Everything is fraught with portent…

   I'm sorry it's on the short side, but I feel so bad for leaving you guys with no update for so dang LONG! 

  Forgive me! Review me! Thank you!


	12. Trapped

*runs from a fork-wielding Hella and Rae brandishing her vicious-looking spork* I'm writing already! I'm writ—AH!

^'|'^

       Handing Bulma over to Kakkarott is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I know she's safe with him. She opened bleary eyes to see her best friend, and looked wildly around, calming herself when her gaze met mine. Kissing the top of her head, I took her hand in mine as we proceeded to the desk. 

       "What's wrong with her?" A nurse questioned as she approached. 

       "We were hoping you could tell us that. She's in a lot of pain, she's pregnant, and that's what we know." Kakkarott pointed out, looking the most impatient I've ever seen him.

       "This way please," she instructed and led us over to a stretcher where Kakkarott laid her down softly.

       The nurse went off to confer with a doctor very quickly, and returned just as speedily. It was all moving much too slow for my taste.

       "We need to take her to the Emergency Room, if you'll just wait here please…"

       "Of course." (Another) They start to wheel her away when I turn to Kakkarott, raising my voice so only he can hear. 

       "I'm going with her," I start after her at the man's curt nod. 

       "Vegeta! Where are you? Please…come…" Bulma's hoarse voice raised above the chatter in the hallway, causing me to move a good amount faster. I materialized walking beside her, taking her hand into my own.

       "Hush, I'm right here…" Which became very true as I was pulled back into her, looking out of her tear-blurred eyes. She was in great pain, and although it didn't bother me much, it was a great deal for her, or any human, to handle. Sending calm and comforting feelings her way, I carefully shielded my own distress. While I knew little on the subject, I knew enough to tell that this was abnormal, especially so early. She had carried Trunks for ten months, and now was far too early to have the child.

       I remember being the unwilling passenger on a trip to the doctor…a month or so ago. The child was in the middle of shifting upside down, the direction it would need to face for the birth. Progress had slowed with the child positioned sideway between her hips. After that, although she'd had bouts with back pain, we had not returned for another check-up, so we had no way of knowing…could that child still be turned sideways, and her body is going into labor?

       Turning my attention to what the surrounding doctors are murmuring, I surmise that this is the case.

       "…too much stress on the lower back…"

       "…possible hairline fractures in the pelvis…"

       "…this kid's going the wrong direction, her labor is premature…"

       "…I'll go talk to the father…"

       That's my cue…

       **Bulma, I have to be there when Kakkarott speaks with the doctor**, I murmur to her mentally, and her whispered reply is simple.

       "Out…don't be gone long…"

       "Back before you know it."

       Laying a quick kiss on her sweat-covered forehead, I track down the other man's ki with ease, and manage to beat the medic too.

       "Sir, we need to speak. It's about your wife…"

       "Well, she's not my wife, I'm just a friend. Her husband died about seven months ago."

       "I'm sorry, but I believe her life is in danger if we do not make a decision quickly…" He proceeded to explain the situation, and then the choices in remedies.

       "At this point, we can either manually turn the child, and hope it solves the problem but, she might continue with the labor, and the child will still be born early. Or we could just do a C-section, and relieve all the stress the baby is putting on her body. Of course, there might be problems, since it is early yet, and Mrs. Briefs record shows that she carried her last child for ten months. It's your decision."

       "I'm here," I whisper in Kakkarott's ear, and he stares mutely ahead, the slightest shift of his eyes letting me know that he hears me.

       "She needs the surgery, tell him you want the C-section," he turns his eyes back up to the doctor, and speaks quietly.

       "Give her the C-section." The white-clad man rushed back the way we'd come, and I followed again, this time trying to remain on the outside of Bulma; I had no wish to be sedated along with her. It was my turn to explain the situation, and she showed few signs of concern for the earliness of the birth. 

       She barely notices when they attach and IV to her arm, a sedative slowly dripping into her bloodstream. Her eyes become heavy, drifting slowly shut.

       "Sleep now, and when you wake, you will have a daughter, and much of the pain will be gone. Sleep, Bulma-chan," she releases a soft sigh as unconsciousness claims her, and I can't resist nuzzling her cheek as she falls asleep. Backing away to a safe distance, I'm forced to avert my eyes.

^'|'^

       _Patient's Name: Bulma Briefs     Procedure: Cesarean section      Doctor: Dr. Pat Reems_

       Comments: Surgery went well, although there was one peculiarity. Mrs. Briefs' heart rate was dropping dramatically two-thirds of the way into the procedure. She went flat line at 04:50. We tried everything, but there was no pulse. We had just given up when she seemed to glow a faint blue, and the heart monitor announced her renewed pulse. In fact, upon reviving, we nearly had to strengthen the anesthetic to assure she remained unconscious. We still cannot ascertain any explanation for these phenomena.

_       Procedure outcome: Successful_

^'|'^

       She is safe. I've never been so relieved, ever so concerned for one person's welfare…not even my own. I say she is safe, they're both safe. 

       A daughter…I have a daughter…she's tiny, and still in critical care, but the doctors are optimistic, I'm optimistic. Bulma is sleeping, as she's done almost constantly for the last seventeen hours. Who can blame her?

       If you had told me ten years ago this scene would occur, I would have laughed my ass off, and then kicked yours. But that was then, and thank kami, this is now. I happen to like my current situation, thank you very much.

       Trunks has already been and gone back home with Kakkarott's family, he was able to speak briefly (no pun intended) with his mother, and see Bra, behind glass though she was. A fact that I am quite displeased with.

       A Saiyajin child's mind develops very early; I remember bits of my own development in a tank, Saiyajin scientists and royalty alike frequently passing through to stare at me. Knowing that Bra is trapped for long hours in a glass cage, attached to myriad machines and no family members nearby does nothing to set my mind at rest. Nothing at all.

       Sensing somehow that Bulma will sleep for a good many hours to come without interruption, I head off towards where they're keeping my daughter. 

       Why is she forced to spend so long alone? The small room she is in is empty when I arrive…who knows how long they've been gone. She's quite awake, and glancing around in an alert, worried manner. Washing my hands at a sink on the wall, I reach my hands through the two circular holes in her tiny prison. Two fingers gently rub her belly, while I stroke the soft fuzz of blue hair on her head with my other hand. Jeweled blue eyes stare up at me, seeming to smile.

       I hate this.

       I can't…can't stand it. Too many memories of my own surface when I see her this way…will these, her first recollections of life, be bitter? I hope not, and yet I wonder…will she ever forgive me for leaving her trapped here, and for so long. That she faces death outside this glass cage is no matter, shouldn't one always be willing to risk death for freedom? Who would wish to remain imprisoned? A slave to their surroundings? 

       I quickly hide the distress on my face, but her eyes see the change, and a hand attempts to grasp my finger. Her thoughts brush mine, a feather touch, but it resounds like a sledgehammer on my unprepared consciousness.

       **_SAFE._**

       My breath stops in my throat, mind unbelieving.

       **_HAPPY._**

       It took Trunks months to be able to communicate this much…she's premature and she's alrea—

       **_FORGIVEN._**

****Exhausted from the mental exertion, she almost immediately falls asleep, leaving her bewildered father to ponder whatever had just happened.

^'|'^

*pants heavily* there! A nice, longish chapter! You happy now?! Huh? HUH?!  So put away your utensils ladies, I did try! And I got it out in the least amount of time possible, seeing as how I wasn't even home the past four days.

   Shew, I gotta pee, and then I gotta babysit! Review!!!!!


	13. The End!

Happy Rosh Hashanah! Lashanah Tova! And all that jazz…

^'|'^

       I hate being bed-ridden. Hate hate, haaaate. On top of being boring, I had to use a bedpan for the first week, which in turn humiliated me in front of Vegeta, who was sweet enough to help. After two weeks Bra is out of the hospital, though she still has weekly check-ups. Having her at home eased Vegeta's mind, I can tell, and while I'm mostly forced to stay in bed, I can at least move around a little. Go to the bathroom, and when I'm feeling extra energetic Vegeta'll carry me downstairs where friends can visit. 

       Our friends have been very helpful, bringing dinner for us every night, they've even figured out a schedule for it, mostly Chi-Chi's idea. In fact, it's her turn tonight. This will be her first time over when I'm downstairs; hopefully it will be a pleasant surprise for her. As is her custom, she simply walks in, figuring that I'm upstairs. Trunks rushes to greet them, and I can easily hear the excited chatter of Goten as the boys are reunited at the end of the long three day absence. Goten waves and shouts a greeting to me as the two scurry up to Trunks room, and Chi-Chi enters not far behind. 

       "Bulma! What are you doing downstairs? Are you okay? Where's Bra?" I raise a hand to stem her flow of questions that border on overwhelming me. 

       "Oi, Chi-Chi, I'm fine! Do you really think Vegeta would have consented to me coming downstairs if I wasn't? In fact, he carried me down here! And Bra is in the porta-crib over there." I point to a blue netted crib against the wall, where Bra is sleeping quite soundly. The child is just like her father, a light sleeper until she falls into a nice deep sleep, in which she's dead to the world. Right now, she's dead to the world. She blinked at me, almost in denial.

       "Vegeta did that for you?" I couldn't help staring at her as she seated herself on a nearby chair.

       "What's that supposed to mean?"

       "I mean Vegeta, out of the _goodness_ of his heart, carried you downstairs?" Her tone was incredulous, degrading. I didn't like it one bit.

       "I don't know what you think we've been doing these past few weeks, Chi-Chi. No one has brought us breakfast or lunch, and you know what? Vegeta brought them up to me. The first week out of the hospital, I usually had to use a bedpan, because I was either too weak or in too much pain to get up and go. And you know, I'm pretty damn sure my _husband_ helped me then too. I cannot _believe_ you just came into my house criticizing the man without whom I would not have survived the birth of my second child, during which my heart actually stopped. If I hear one more word out of your mouth concerning him that isn't positive, I swear you won't ever enter my house again. Ever. _Ever_." She blinked at me in mild irritation, trying not to let her surprise show.

       "I'll just put the casserole in the kitchen, if that's best."

       "Yeah, that'll be great," she placed the dinner on the counter, and then walked out towards the door. "Goten's welcome to stay the night, Trunks needs his buddy. I'll see you later," she only nods and then continues outside, the door shutting softly behind her. Knowing Chi-Chi, she's thinking the matter over silently, and will call in a few hours to apologize. She'll understand eventually. 

       My thoughts inevitably turn back to Vegeta, who's training, I think. He's alive. He's actually alive again…

^'|'^

_       Vegeta settled back into the semi-comfortable chair beside his wife's hospital bed, rejoicing in finally being able to hold his tiny daughter. Bulma watched with a weary grin on her face, one hand reaching over to stroke the baby's soft hair. "Bra-chan," she murmured happily, unspeakably relieved to see that their child was unharmed, and quite healthy. _

_       The door opened quietly, and a brown-haired nurse poked her head in, relieved to see that everyone was awake. Vegeta, sensing her proximity, had handed Bra to her mother just in time for the motherly nurse to enter. The woman's sharp eyes had still caught the pass off though, and she scolded Vegeta lightly._

_       "Now there's no reason to be ashamed of holdin' yer daughter, sir, specially not on account of me. M'am, you need to let him hold her anyhow, since I need to check a few things over." Vegeta only blinked at her, somewhat stupefied. She was speaking to him. But how, how when he wasn't visible…how? Unless…_

       He needed to see Dende, and quickly. They had put off talking to him long enough; Vegeta figured now would be as good a time as any. He sat patiently holding Bra while the nurse finished her work, and then handed the tiny child back to her mother. 

       "I think I need to speak with Dende," he informed Bulma as she nursed their daughter. "He has a hell of a lot of explaining to do…" she only nodded her agreement, smiling fondly at the tiny child latched onto her breast. He opened the window, carefully dislodging the wire to the alarm system. 

_       "Vegeta!" Bulma called right before he took flight. He looked back to see a petulant pout on her face._

_       "What is it?" He growled, irritated by her expression. Taking another look at Bra, she turned glistening blue eyes in his direction. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly._

       "You didn't kiss me goodbye…" He slowly walked back to stand beside her, placing one hand on the back of her head. Bending over to reach her, he placed his lips firmly against hers, kissing her deeply till she moaned, signaling an urgent lack of oxygen. He kissed a slow trail up her jaw line until he reached her ear. He voiced his suspicions softly.

_       "I don't think I'm dead anymore…" Before she could respond he was out the window, carefully shutting the glass. "I don't think you are either," she responded to no one in particular, and carefully turned Bra around, allowing her to feed now on the other side. "My Bra'chan," she murmured, smiling again._

_       Dende, Kami, whatever the hell the young Namekjin was, he had a lot of explaining to do. Vegeta soared through the atmosphere, his speed unconsciously increasing when he came in sight of the seemingly endless spire. He angled sharply upward to follow the white pillar into the sky until it broadened out into a large courtyard with a small palace atop it._

_       Dende was waiting on the steps, his eyes seeming to burn holes in the usually unshakeable Saiyajin. Stalking over to the Namekjin, Vegeta was denied getting the first word in as the younger one began speaking._

_       "Vegeta-san, how nice of you to come. I've been waiting quite some time now…I was beginning to think you would never come. Please, sit down, I'm sure you have many questions…"_

_       "Am I dead?" The Ouji questioned bluntly, not in the mood for small talk._

_       "No. In fact, you've been alive for quite some time now."_

_       "How long?" Vegeta's brow creased as he thought of all the time wasted…wasted because he thought that he wasn't even alive…. His stomach turned slowly._

_       "You've been alive since they wished back all the good people killed by Buu." Vegeta could feel his eye twitching as he struggled to quell his anger and frustration._

_       "Then why could no one hear me? Or see me? Touch me? Nothing! I was a ghost, an, an apparition! I don't want to hear that I was actually alive through all that!"_

_       "Regardless of what you want to hear, Vegeta-san, you were alive. And if you were at times undetectable, in the end it was all for your own good, not to mention the good of your family."_

_       "I don't like your cryptic talk, boy. I'm no semantic, give it to me plain and simple." Dende chewed his lip for a moment in thought._

_       "I can only simplify it so much, and still make things clear. I will try. As guardian of earth, I am aware of the future, to a point. I foresee things, and sometimes, I'm given the freedom to help you alter your own destiny. Like when Trunks returned, Kami guided him to this timeline, out of the millions of others he could have come to. Anyways, I foresaw things, horrible things in your life, and that of your family's, because you and your wife did not have the depth of intimacy to get you through hard times. The birth of Bra would have torn you two apart, as it nearly did anyways, had you not been so close. So for a time, I removed all distractions from your life to help you focus on Bulma, and not on your training, or anything else. And as you two became closer, I unlocked some of the limitations on your interaction with the 'living' world. Like when you were finally able to free your spirit from Bulma's body…and then when you were finally able to touch her, things like that. You understand now?"_

_       Vegeta stared at him as if the Namekjin was insane, and then looked hard at the floor._

_       "How bad would it have gotten, had we not become more 'intimate' as you say?"_

_       Dende looked out at the sky for an uncomfortable moment before meeting Vegeta's gaze._

_       "Bra would not have survived. Unborn children, no matter how Saiyajin, are still fragile creatures. So distressed by your constant bickering and eventual leave-taking, she would have miscarried, adding another ten degrees of separation between you. And even if you hadn't been seperated, you would not have been in that delivery room when her heart stopped. Things were not well."_

_       Staring hard at the smooth tiles of the Palace stairs, Vegeta was slow to answer. _

_       "So now I can go about my life…I'm really alive, no more limitations on how I interract with others?"_

_       "None at all, you may live freely again, Vegeta-san. I wish you well." Vegeta knew a dismissal when he heard one, and he gave the young god a solemn 'thank you' and departed._

_       Life was good._

^'|'^

       She smiled contentedly, pleased at how life was turning out. She could hear Trunks and Goten bumping around above her head, and Bra began to stir from her corner. Slowly, and not without some pain, Bulma hobbled over to the portacrib, wincing as she bent to pick up her daughter. Seeing her mother's pained face, Bra began crying loudly, and Vegeta was in the room within seconds of her first wail.

       Glaring at his wife, who had felt him coming and straightened again, Vegeta took her gently into his arms and laid her now-shaking form back on the couch. "I told you to stay put for a reason. If you continue to traipse about the house, I might just leave you upstairs. And if you fall down those stupid stairs it'll be your own damn fault."

       She grinned at him and laid her head on the pillow. "Why Vegeta, I never knew you cared…"

       "If you weren't pulling my leg I'd rip yours off for that," he growled, carrrying a cooing Bra across the room.

       Bulma only chuckled and sleepily closed her eyes, opening them moments later when he sat on the ground next to her, his daughter sucking happily on his shirt. "And you can quit that too," he informed Bra, disengaging her from is shirt only to have her grasp it again and find a new dry spot to gum.

       "Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?" He questioned, continuing the painfully one-sided conversation. Big blue eyes blinked up at him, and her chewing slowed momentarily, and he couldn't help grinning in victory. Alas, the moment passed quickly and he scowled when she returned to saturating his clothing with saliva.

       "I think," he said slowly, "that it is time for your mother to hold you…Bulma?" She didn't respond however, already lost to sleeps pull. "Fat lot of help you are," he murmured, one hand reaching up to stroke her cheek, down her jawline, and back up to smooth hair from her forehead. She mumbled sleepily and shifted, a soft smile curving her lips.

       His expression softened, and he kissed her cheek and forehead. 

       "Wake up, lazyass."

       He nudged her awake, and laid Bra in her arms. "Wha?" She blinked.

       "I have to make dinner."

The End 

****

****

****

So sorry for the wait, I do all my writing on the laptop, and the floppy drive on the main pc is being a jerk…a BIG jerk! Stupid thing! Gah!

So ANYways, hope you liked it! And give me a review, k? Thanks so much. ^_^


End file.
